Do You Remember?
by zyjizhang
Summary: Semua daun-daun itu berguguran. Kau duduk di kursi kecil itu, dan mulai bercerita. Dan aku adalah pendengar yang baik... (BaekKai Fanfiction)


_**Do You Remember**_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae

Rate : T

Genre : Entahlah

Desclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya. Tapi cerita ini asli punya saya, dari pikiran saya juga.

 _ **Author Note:**_

Hai…aku balik lagi. Kali ini bawa BaekKai :D aku nggak tahu feel nya dapet apa gak. Soalnya ini aku nulisnya agak sedikit kurang santai. Dan kalau misalkan banyak yang suka, aku bakal bawain yang dari sudut pandangnya Jongin atau cast yang lain. Soalnya aku sendiri agak gimana gitu sama cerita ini. T_T

Nah, di baca aja ya… semoga suka

..

..

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Story begin…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 **BAEKHYUN (Do You Remember?)**

Musim gugur. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Angin itu berhembus, seakan bertekad untuk menyentuhku apapun yang terjadi. Aku menyukai musim gugur, sebesar aku membencinya. Aku mengingat musim ini sebaik aku melupakannya.

Daun-daun kecoklatan itu terbang kesana kemari. Apakah ada seseorang yang merasa terganggu? Aku memaki daun-daunan itu, tapi disaat bersamaan aku ingin tersenyum menyambutnya.

Musim gugur, di waktu inilah semuanya berawal sekaligus berakhir. Aku ingin memulai cerita, tapi tanganku bertekad untuk menorehkan akhirnya.

Dia, seseorang yang membuat musim gugur begitu berarti. Dan karena dia juga, musim ini menjadi begitu menyakitkan untukku. Apakah ada pembelaan untuk sikapku ini? Tak ada. Karena tak akan ada yang mengerti kecuali mereka tahu ceritanya.

Bulan September, dan segalanya membawa begitu banyak cinta dan luka.

..

..

..

Awal bulan September. Aku memakai seragam sekolahku seperti biasa. Sekolah, adalah hal yang sangat memuakkan. Tapi tanpa sadar, saat matahari baru saja terbit, aku akan dengan terburu-buru mulai memakai seragamku dan tempat pertama yang kupikirkan di pagi hari adalah sekolah.

Jalanan yang semula berwarna hitam itu kini berubah coklat. Akan bagus seandainya aku membawa kamera sekarang. Tapi langkah kakiku tetap seirama detak jantung, mengayun dan berdetak. Seperti layaknya apapun yang ada di dunia ini, serasi, betapapun kita tak menyadarinya.

Langkah kakiku baru berhenti saat di depanku aku melihat seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang sedang memunguti daun-daunan runcing yang terjatuh di trotoar itu. Aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah Kim Jongin, adik kelas di tempatku bersekolah. Aku tahu namanya serta wajahnya, tapi belum pernah sekalipun kami saling bertegur sapa. Mungkin inilah saat pertama kali hal itu ku lakukan.

"Suka daun coklat?" sapaku tepat di belakangnya. Dia memutar badannya untuk melihatku. Dia tak tampak terkejut atau apa. Dia menghadapi sapaan tiba-tibaku dengan tenang, rambutnya yang berwarna tembaga itu berayun liar karena angin. Dia menatapku dengan senyumannya yang diam-diam ku sukai.

"Ah, Baekhyun hyung. Aku hanya suka melihat daun-daun ini di pagi hari." Jawabnya. Dia menunjukkan daun coklat beruas lima. Aku baru tahu bahwa dia mnengetahui namaku. Tapi mungkin juga itu karena dia mengenal Jongdae, sahabatku.

"Jadi kau selalu lewat jalan ini?" aku mencoba memulai percakapan yang lain. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ide untuk bercakap sambil berjalan itu terdengar menyenangkan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi, dan Jongin mengikutiku. Tanpa aba-aba, langkah kami menjadi serasi. Bukankah sudah ku katakan betapa besar sebenarnya usaha dunia ini untuk membuat segalanya menjadi serasi?

"Hanya saat musim gugur. Di musim yang lain, aku di antar." Jawabnya dengan suaranya yang setenang angin-angin yang berhembus ini. Dan aku mendapat penjelasan kenapa di musim-musim yang lain aku tak pernah melihat Jongin di jalanan.

"Musim gugur, bukankah seharusnya musim ini membuatmu tak ingin jalan kaki?" langkahku masih seimbang, setidaknya aku tak mengacaukan gerakan kaki yang sudah sinkron ini. Aku jarang berduan dengan siapapun kecuali Jongdae. Dan kali ini, dengan Jongin berjalan perlahan di sampingku, aku jadi memikirkan bahwa memang tak buruk sesekali berjalan dengan di temani orang lain.

"Tak semua orang sama, hyung." Saat dia mengucapkan itu, aku menoleh. Dan tak begitu kaget saat melihat dia juga sedang menatapku dengan matanya yang membuatku gemas. Aku mendengar dari Jongdae bahwa memang Jongin adalah tipe orang suka _eye contact._ "Aku dengar kau pintar bermain gitar, hyung?" Jongin menanyaiku dengan masih berusaha untuk menatap mataku.

"Bisa, tapi tidak pintar." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya kami diam, tak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan lagi. Ayunan kaki kami masih sinkron. Tapi aku merasakan kali ini jantungku tak seirama dengan langkah kakiku. Dia mulai berdetak kacau, dua kali lebih cepat. Tak tahu bagaimana untuk menenangkannya, aku mulai memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku mantel. Sesuatu yang tak pernah aku lakukan. Jongin sementara itu, juga berjalan dalam diam. Dia menatap jalanan dengan mata agak menyipit, barangkali berusaha menghalau angina yang terus menerus berusaha membutakannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, gerbang sekolah kami terlihat, dan kami masih enggan untuk membuka mulut. Sampai kami di depan gerbang, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku.

"Kalau kau bisa bermain gitar hyung, maukah kau mengajariku?" katanya. Setelahnya dia tersenyum dan berjalan melewati gerbang itu tanpa menungguku. Bahkan jawabanku pun tampaknya tak perlu.

Aku menatap gerbang sekolahku yang tinggi itu. Tersenyum. Ini seperti ajakan kencan bagiku.

..

..

..

Menuruti apa yang di minta Jongin, aku mengajarinya bermain gitar. Hari ini adalah pertemuan kami yang pertama.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin sudah mendatangiku ke kelas dan memberi tahuku tempat yang cocok untuk belajar bermain gitar tanpa di ganggu. Dia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum serta tatapan yang lembut. Aku sampai mengalami kesulitan untuk memalingkan mataku dari wajahnya.

Ternyata tempat yang dia katakan adalah sebuah tempat sepi dengan banyak pohon serta kursi di bawahnya. Pohon-pohon itu sekarang sedang berguguran, hingga tanahnya sekarang tertutupi daun. Disana sepi dan tenang. Aku menyukai tempat itu. Mungkin saja ini karena aku yang suka ketenangan walaupun ketika aku bersama temanku, aku akan menjadi begitu cerewet.

Aku sudah menunggunya disini sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Oh, bukannya Jongin terlambat. Hanya saja aku memutuskan untuk datang lebih cepat Karena ingin menyendiri dulu untuk sesaat dan melihat tempatnya lebih dulu. Dan saat jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul empat sore tepat, aku melihatnya. Melihat Jongin di ujung jalan sana, mngendarai sepedanya yang berwarna biru muda itu.

Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum memperhatikan pohon-pohon berguguran yang di lewatinya. Dia juga masih memakai seragam sekolah, sama sepertiku. Dan rambutnya terbelah di samping karena diterpa angin. Dan aku duduk diam di salah satu bangku taman itu, menunggunya sampai di tempatku dengan senyuman.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, hyung?" sapanya begitu sampai tepat di hadapanku.

"Tidak Jongin, kebetulan tadi aku sampai lebih awal, karena yah…bosan juga di rumah." Kataku dan memperhatikan Jongin turun dari sepedanya serta membetulkan letak ranselnya. Apakah dia selalu melakukan apapun dengan gerakan yang membuatku gemas? Dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada adikku yang berada di desa sana.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, hyung bawa gitarnya?" tanyanya dan duduk tepat di sebelahku. Aku menunjukkan gitar di sebelahku, membuatnya tersenyum senang. "Nah hyung, bisa tolong mainkan?" pintanya dengan bersemangat.

Aku masih bergeming menatapnya. Merasakan bagaimana keadaan ini menjadi begitu sempurna. Angin, daun-daun berguguran, Jongin dan tempat ini. Adakah yang pernah memberitahuku bahwa sebuah ide membuat lagu muncul secepat ini?

Kemudian tak menunggu lama lagi, aku mengambil gitar itu dan mulai memetiknya. Masih dengan memandang wajah Jongin yang tersenyum, sebuah lagu mengalir keluar dari bibirku. Lagu yang bahkan sampai sedetik lagu belum ada di dunia ini.

 _Semua daun-daun itu berguguran,_

 _Di kursi kecil ini kau bercerita,_

 _Dan aku adalah pendengar yang baik.._

 _Marilah bercerita bersama,_

 _Ceritakan semua kisahmu sayang,_

 _Karena sampai sedetik yang lalu aku tak mengenalmu…_

 _Marilah bercerita bersama,_

 _Karena kita tak akan tahu,_

 _Sampai kita saling menemukan satu sama lain._

Petikan gitarku masih mengalun walaupun aku kehabisan lirik. Dan Jongin, dia menatapku seakan aku bisa saja hilang kalau dia mengedipkan matanya. Dan entah mengapa, saat itu aku tahu, jika aku mengambil langkah awal, dia tak akan memarahiku.

"Lagumu bagus, hyung. Jongadae hyung sering mengatakan suaramu bagus, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa suaramu sebagus ini." Puji Jongin dengan senyum. Aku menyerahkan gitar itu padanya, dan ia memegang gitarnya dengan canggung. Dan aku tahu selama ini dia tak pernah memegang gitar sekalipun. "Tadi lagu siapa yang hyung nyanyikan?" aku bingung menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Lagu…seseorang." Jawabku. Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Baguslah dia tidak curiga.

Kemudian sore itu aku lewatkan bersamanya dengan mengajarinya bermain gitar sebisaku. Karena Jongin tampaknya sama sekali tak tertarik memainkan gitar. Dia suka mengamatiku memetik gitar, tapi saat aku serahkan gitar itu ketangannya, aku melihat ketidaksukaan itu dalam matanya.

Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya alasan Jongin ingin ku ajari bermain gitar, padahal tampaknya dia sama sekali tak suka bermain gitar.

..

..

..

Dua minggu berlalu. Dan aku masih sering bertemu dengan Jongin karena dia bersikeras tetap ingin ku ajari bermian gitar. Saat ini angin-angin berhembus semakin kencang, tapi Jongin tampak sama sekali tak peduli. Dia memaksaku untuk tetap menemuinya. Yah, tidak memaksa sebenarnya, karena aku sama sekali tak keberatan.

Hingga sore itu terjadi sesuatu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima tiga puluh sore, tapi Jongin tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ingin pulang seperti biasanya. Dia masih memegang gitar dan memetiknya dengan asal-asalan. Itu cara cerdik untuk menahanku tetap disini. Karena aku tak akan pulang sebelum gitar itu kembali padaku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pulang sekarang dan meminta Jongin membawakan gitarku besok, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tahu, meskipun aku berpura-pura tak menyadarinya, bahwa memang inilah yang aku inginkan. Berdua saja dengannya.

"Hyung." Jongin memanggilku, aku masih duduk sementara Jongin berdiri di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya, memberitahunya bahwa aku memperhatikan. Jongin menatapku seakan itu sudah sering dia lakukan. "Sebenarnya, aku tak suka bermain gitar." Akunya. Dan aku tak terkejut. Bukankah sejak awal aku memang sudah tahu dia enggan memegang gitar. Aku hanya memerlukan alasan kenapa dia tetap melakukan ini walaupun dia tak suka.

"Aku tahu, Jongin." jawabku dan berdiri juga. Saat ini kami berdiri berhadapan.

"Dan kenapa hyung tetap mau mengajariku?" Jongin bertanya dengan ingin tahu. Dia berharap aku mengungkapkan alasan ini lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau tetap melakukannya walaupun kau tak suka?" tanyaku balik. Jongin tersenyum lagi. Ia jelas mengetahui bahwa ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Karena setidaknya aku tahu bahwa alasan kami sama. Alasan kenapa kami masih disini walaupun masing-masing sudah tau bahwa kami sudah saling membohongi satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya kita sama kan hyung?" Jongin mendekat. Aku tetap bergeming, angin-angin itu entah kenapa seakan memaksaku tetap diam di tempat dan membiarkan Jongin mendekat. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung. Hanya itu."

Dan kemudian yang aku lakukan seakan aku sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari. Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Dan menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku menciumnya disana dengan di temani daun-daunan yang gugur serta hembusan ganas angin yang menyaksikan hal yang entah kenapa menyesakkan hatiku.

Jelas ini merupakan ciuman pertama Jongin, dia berantakan. Tapi ini bukan ciuman pertamaku, aku memeluknya dan menuntunnya. Aku ingin menjadikannya milikku saat ini juga.

Saat aku menangkup kedua pipi Jongin, saat itulah aku merasakan pipi Jongin basah. Seketika aku melepas tautan bibir kami dan menatapnya nanar. Dia…menangis? Menangis saat aku menciumnya?

"Ah, maafkan aku Jongin." kataku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tapi Jongin tak tampak marah, matanya hanya menampakkan kesedihan. Dan aku tak tahu apakah aku yang menyebabkannya sesedih itu.

"Kau tak salah, hyung. Aku memang menginginkannya. Dan…terima kasih."

Dengan kata-kata itu dia meninggalkanku. Menaiki sepedanya lagi, dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat. Aku sendiri masih berdiri mematung, tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

..

..

..

Berhari-hari kemudian aku sama sekali tak melihat Jongin, awalnya aku kira ini karena musim gugur sudah berakhir. Tapi ternyata tidak, karena tetap saja musim tetap di musim gugur.

Jongdae mendatangi di suatu siang, saat aku masih duduk termenung di kelas. Menunggu saat-saat membahagaikan ketika Jongin mendatangiku lagi kekelas. Aku harusnya tahu, itu hanya khayalan. Dan apa yang di sampaikan Jongdae setelahnya, membuatku yakin bahwa itu memang benar-benar hanya khayalan.

"Dia terlalu pengecut untuk mendatangimu, Baek. Dia mencintaimu. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain." Jongdae meletakkan kertas tebal dan panjang di hadapanku. Dan apa yang aku lihat disana seolah menyedot habis semua tenagaku. Aku bahkan sampai tak bisa menanggapi, saat Jongdae menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan bersimpati.

 **OH SEHUN**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 _ **ENGAGEMENT PARTY**_

Jadi hanya sampai sebatas itulah aku bisa bersama Jongin.

"Tapi ini hanya pertunangan. Bukankah…ini, ini belum pernikahan." Kataku dengan suara kacau balau. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dan aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Jongdae menatapku dengan iba.

"Bagi seorang Kim Jongin, Baek. Pertunangan sama saja dengan pernikahan."

..

..

..

Sejak saat itu, aku membenci musim gugur. Tapi aku selalu merindukan musim itu hingga saat ini. Karena di musim itu aku merasakan bahagia, merasakan cinta yang sampai saat ini belum terlupakan.

 _Kim Jongin, apa kau juga belum melupakanku? Atau…sudah?_

 _.._

..

..

..

*END*

 **P.S:**

Nah, ceritanya gaje? Mohon di maklumi .. wkwk

Jadi nanti kalo banyak yang suka aku rencana mau bikin yang dari sudut pandang si Sehun. hahaha *apaansih

Yah, mudahan aja banyak yang suka.

Salam: HunKai, BaekKai


End file.
